Previews
by Mamacita
Summary: MIMOE AND KENLEI FANS READ THIS!!!! If you like my writting, Mimoe, Kenlei, or any of the above. You want to read this. These are previews of my new stories! R/R Decide which ones YOU want to see first! My latest and greatest stories fill this document, c


Preview  
I figured some people might like to hear what I have in store for Joe, Mimi, Ken and Yolei, so here is a few teasers for my next few.  
Pick which ones you want to see first, kay?  
  
  
Dark Waters/Joe's Story  
Jyoumi  
By far, my greatest story ever. (In my opinion) And my explanation of the Digidestineds future.  
(Allthe unknown names are the Digidestineds children)  
A twisted future...An adventurous past...Joe Kido is reunited with the Digidestined, wanting an explaination for Mimi's past...Maybe it's time he knew the truth.  
  
"Sora!"  
"Mimi!"  
The women laughed, embracing, and the men watched. Joe turned away. It was just to much for him.  
Frowning, he looked for Linden, finding him laughing well being chased by Sam.  
Mimi was looking at him to, after greeting everyone, her amber eyes wide and sad.   
She turned to Joe glancing at the small boy by her feet. She looked between the two, fearful, before gesturing to her child to go find the other children.  
The other digidestined moved off, giving them space, and Mimi stood beside Joe who refused to look at her. The young women waited for him to acknowledge her, but when he refused, she grasped his arm and turned him to her.  
"Joe, don't do this!"  
He remained silent, not looking at her, and she sighed. "Joe...I have to tell you something. And by the end you're going to hate me more then you already do."  
Joe frowned, finally looking down at Mimi.  
"I don't hate you."  
Her golden eyes filled with tears, and she glanced away, in the direction of the other children. Joe followed her gaze, his eyes widening as he saw the newest addition to the group.  
A small, boy, about 5 or six years of age, sat with Linden and Jackson, who was pointing out something on the beach. The boy bore a striking resemblance to Mimi.  
"Then you will now." She whispered brokenly...  
  
Kordain  
Kenlei minor Jyoumi  
A medeivel fic. I thought I would try my hand at one.  
  
It was a war of good and evil,  
God and Sin  
It was a battle to the finish,  
a fight to the death,  
and the combatents were to take no prisoners,  
But on a field of blood,  
at the break of blackened day,  
Two oppositions would collide,  
and first sight would lead to a losing victory.  
Prisoners would be taken.  
Only in the war of love and hate...  
Who is the captive within?  
  
"Lord Ken! Lord Ken!"  
Their leader had removed his armor, and now wore his ebony tunic, cape, and silver leg armor. When Davis raced into the war chamber, where his master was placing his weapons, Ken glared at the intrusion.   
"What is the meaning of this Davis?"  
"L-lord Ken! Come quick! The general!"  
Ken sighed. Following the other man as he raced back the way he had come.   
When they opened the cell, Ken saw nothing amiss. The Light General sat in the back, standing when they entered.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Davis?!" whispered the man through clenched teeth.  
The sergent gestured frantically. "You! General! Take of the helmet!"  
Ken blinked when their prisoner lifted off the silver helmet, and thick lavender hair spilled down HER back. She stood their defiently, her perfect features composed, as Ken strode closer. Her golden eyes stayed on him, and Ken felt an odd sensation in his chest.  
"A WOMEN!" He shouted as he reached her.  
She said nothing, only watched him. And Lord Ken looked her over. It was to hard to tell in that damn armor. Her face was almost angelic, her nose small and perfect. Her lips were full and pouty, but Ken was almost to angry to notice.  
"A WOMEN! Dear God! What is your name?" He demanded angrily, and Yolie spoke, her voice soft and breathy, but confident and firm.  
"I am General Yolie, formal name Lady Yolie Inoue, Daughter of Lord Garrek and Lady Nalis  
of House Inoue."...  
  
  
The Things Men Do For Love  
Mimoe  
This is a real cute one. I saw a bunch of other people with chibi digidestined, and I wanted to try my own.  
  
They met, they fought, they fell!  
It all began a long time ago...But neither Joe Kido nor Mimi Tachikawa would know the impact they had on each others lives...  
  
Leila Kido knocked carefully on her son's door. She quickly peeked her head in, finding her youngest laying on his blue bed, reading a thick, heavy novel.  
"Joe?" She murmmered, and a pair of wide black eyes, behind wide, black glasses, peered over the book.  
"Hey, Mom!" He smiled, and Leila stepped in closer, eyeing the hard cover.  
"Whtat are you reading, honey?"  
Joe glanced at the title as if for the first time. "Oh! This is 'To Kill a Mockingbird' I thought I read it early, 'cause Mrs. Winsil said we had to read in when we're older."  
Leila was surprised to say the least. Her 8 year old reading a classic like that?  
She shook her head. "Alright, Joe. But I came to tell you, you have a visitor!"  
She smiled widely, recalling the storey of her encounter with Mrs. Tachikawa, Joe's previous one, and the five year old girl who Jow could see again.  
"But..." He looked nervous "Don't girls have...Cooties?"  
Leila shook her head, laughing. "No! Who told you that?"   
The young boy sighed. "Tai...I guess I shoulda known, huh?"  
His mother sighed. "Well, that;s not important, what is though, is the fact that Mimi is here now!"  
Joe stood cautiously, placing a bookmark in his novel, and brushing a hand through his navy hair.  
"Ok then, I don't remember her, but I'll play nice..."  
  
The Forbidden  
Mimoe minor Kenlei  
A really powerful story if I do say so myself. I love this one  
  
He was a power hungry executive, bitter and cold and feeling as though the world owed him   
somthing, something he was determined to receive, She was the sweet daughter of the only   
force standing in his way, innocent, beautiful and unconditionally loving...together they   
would find temptation, redemption, agony and love...  
  
"What do you do for a living?" She asked quietly. and Joe relized with a guilty start, she had no clue who he was. Maybe it was better that way. Sitting in the dark with her fathers enemy was hardly a way to garner daddies approval. Sighing, Joe looked over at the roaring, moonlit sea, the balcony over looked. "I'm in the same business as your father..."  
Mimi turned to the intense man besided her, her heart skipping a beat when he smiled down at her..she felt naive and stupid...and she blushed again, glancing down. She felt distinctly like this sapphire haired man could crush her heart with those beautiful hands of his...and enjoy it.   
Joe felt her nervousnes, and grinned. "I'm not as bad as people think you know..." He trailed off, and the girl questioned without looking towards him. "What do you mean?" Her soft, lilting voice seemed interested, and he let a little more of his barrier slip. He knew he had to be careful. This was his rivals baby. She could run to daddy and tell him all Joe's furiously gaurded secrets.   
"Most people think I'm pretty ruthless, and to tell you the truth, when it comes to my work, I am...But I'm not satan..." He smiled, and lifted a finger to her chin, tilting her face upwards he gazed quizzicaly down at her. The moment lengthened, as confusion and puzzlement filled his eyes. "I don't know Mimi, but I want so bad to let somebody in..."  
  
One Up For Me  
Kenlei, a bit of Jyoumi  
A more upbeat story for me. I liked this one. The kaizer is a hard subject to deal with.  
  
The Digimon emporer is hurt in battle after a misfire from T.K's Digimon. The teens soon discover (along with alot of other things) that their greatest enemy has nowhere to go, and is not the emotionless leader he makes himself out to be. Can and will the digidestined help him?  
  
"Digidestined...Yolei...Why won't you look at me?"  
For a moment, she stood stock still, her hair obscuring her golden eyes, and her fingers in the water, where she had been testing temperature.  
Then, slowly, she cast a mischevious smile his way. Flicking warm water at the shirtless Kaizer's face, she put her hands on her hips, and arched a brow.  
She didn't need to speak, her tawny, sunshine eyes, which now were locked with his own, frigid arctic gaze.  
For a moment, time seemed to slow.  
Warmth met cold,  
stone hit the unfazed wall of love,  
Joy met sorrow,  
and lonliness met a friend.  
For the first time ever, Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue 'really' saw each other.  
Then...  
  
Petal Tempest  
Mimoe  
I'm working on this one. I think you guys will like it! I used all sorts of accents. Cajun, Irish, southern...Even Swiss!  
  
This story is set long ago in Ireland. Where a southern belle meets a mysterious young man on her fathers estate. Sparks fly as a lady and lord's tempers meet.  
They find each other, but Joseph O'Lerin and Mimi McHarvin must overcome the boundries, blocks and obstacles in the way of their forbidden romance...Or lose the life they struggled so hard to attain...  
  
  
She smiled to herself as she stepped through the walkways. Roses were everywhere! Red and orange and pink and purple! A veritable rainbow! She gasped in awed wonder, and turned back towards the windows of her home. Maybe Lady Sora would join her. Her dismay was audible when she relized how far she had wandered from the security of the mansion.  
It now seemed like a tiny dollhouse from her vantage point within the rolling hills and greenery.  
"Ah do declare! Ah believe Ah 'ave wondered far off! "  
"Charmin'..."  
Mimi let out a breathy gasp as the smooth lazy drawl seemed to come from nowhere.  
She saw nobody, and her mind raced.  
"Hello? Is somebody here?  
A low chuckle, then a tall, lanky figure stretched itself from a nearby willow and lazily moved from the shadows.  
" 'Tis a sorry day in Ireland, when I must resort to scarin' a lady into an introduction."  
The young man raised blue eyes skyward, and chuckled again. "Saints forbid!"  
Mimi warily eyed the well garbed gentlemen who had appeared from nowhere.  
"Ah must say, sir, Ah 'ave never before met a 'gentlemen' like this."  
Joe admired the southern drawl that curled around her tongue, as well as the startlingly beautiful face he beheld. His chest stirred as her golden eyes watched him, and he smiled.   
Bending over her hand, he kissed the tiny, glove clad fingers with a grin...  
  



End file.
